User blog:3krok/DanceDanceRevolution Chill MiX Update!
Howdy all, 3K with a Chill MiX related announcement for you all. Lately, there have been concerns as to how the addition of extra songs will play out after the game has been released, as well as requests upon requests for new songs to be added to the game. Unfortunately with only two people working on the new stepcharts, we don't have enough time to satisfy all requests within the rest of the development span, which is very short at this point. That's why Tay and I have settled on something fun that not only adds new content to the game regularly, but also encourages people to play to their best and get involved with the game. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome EVENTs to Chill MiX!! Your first concern might be on how they work. Well, we aren't going to leave you in the dark, here's what you need to know! After the first week of a month, a new Stepchart will be uploaded to Chill. This makes things efficient for those who do not wish to participate in events, as they will not need to find a way to disable automatic songlist updates in-game. The stepchart will come with a single difficulty which will not be adjusted to a healthy medium for the event. We've decided on this single difficulty for the duration of the event to give all players a level playing field. But don't worry, after the event is over, the song will become downloadable as standalone tracks with all difficulties! So how do you play? Easy, just jump right into the song! The song will play much like any other in Chill MiX. You are free to choose whichever modifiers you like for a song, play the way you are most comfortable. We won't limit you to certain modifiers, since other people play to their best in different modifiers or with none at all! After you have completed the song, make sure to screenshot the score and post it to Chill. (A filename like "Name's EVENT Score Month/Year" will suffice.) However, you are allowed to play as much as you like - but you can only submit your score ONCE. If you replace the image, we will use the oldest revision to measure the score. What's on the line? Well, costumes for the playable dancers! While dancers are optional, we want to make sure that people who enjoy using them get as much fun out of them as possible, and EVENTs cover that as well. Two characters will get a costume each per month, and both costumes and songs released in that month will have a similar theme. We will reveal the theme before the event starts, as well as the first costume and song, but the second one will wait until the other half of the month! The top 2-3 player scores will recieve the costume IMMEDIATELY after the EVENT! However, players who haven't placed high enough to earn the costume will not recieve it until later updates. After an EVENT has finished, the leaderboards for it will be archived, so you can go back and compare scores whenever you like. If you have requests for event types over the coming months, don't be afraid to speak up, we're open ears! Our first event, which will be near the game's release, will bring on the spirit of DDR in the "DanceDanceRevolution 2nd MiX Dance-off EVENT"! That's it for now. We'll be seeing you on the dancefloor in July! Category:Blog posts